


What Would Strangers Know About Us?

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Boys Kissing, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Surprise Kissing, Uncle Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: The five times strangers assumed Derek and Stiles were only friends, and the one time one didn’t.





	What Would Strangers Know About Us?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvanesDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/gifts).



Derek was used to it by now. People always make assumptions about his relationship with Stiles; friends, workmates, whatever. While most of the time, they’re wrong, he can’t help but feel that pang of hurt every time someone assumed that Derek and Stiles are only friends or feel uncomfortable whenever a woman approached him.

He tried his best to brush off their comments, but he still remembered the first time it had started to annoy him.

Cora had been visiting them during her semester break and she had begged Derek non-stop to take her to see a movie that had just come out. Stiles had jumped on the chance, looking up at Derek with those puppy eyes that Derek could never refuse. So, Derek had agreed to take them to the movies.

They stood in line together, waiting to buy tickets, and Cora and Stiles were talking adamantly. Derek stepped up to the counter to buy the tickets.

The young cashier offered him a kind smile. She nodded over Derek’s shoulder at where Stiles and Cora stood aside, still engrossed in their conversation. “Did you get stuck chaperoning?”

The conversation dropped silent as Stiles’ head whipped towards the cashier.

Derek opened his mouth to say something when Stiles cut in, “No! Absolutely not!”

Derek turned to catch Stiles, trying to stop him from lashing out or hold him back from saying something he’d regret. But as he turned to face Stiles, the young man grabbed his face in his hands, crushing their mouths together.

Derek blinked in surprise, frozen in shock. One hand instinctively settled on Stiles’ hip in an attempt to steady them before Stiles balled the two of them over.

Stiles pulled back from the kiss, leaving Derek stunned. He stepped back over to Cora’s side, casually returning to their conversation as if nothing had happened. He asked if she wanted anything from the snack bar, stepping across to the glossy black counter.

Derek could hear Cora laughing as she followed Stiles, his face flushed bright red. Derek bowed his head, unable to look the cahier in the eye as he muttered a quiet thank you and took the tickets.

 

 

The next time it happened was when Derek and Stiles went to get coffee on their break. They were standing in line, talking through one of the problems Derek had at the architecture firm; Stiles always had the answered, he could always work out a way to solve Derek’s problems.

The line moved forward and Derek stopped talking. He offered a kind smile to the barista and ordered a coffee and one for Stiles, sandwiches for the both of them, and a M&M cookie for Stiles.

“Are you and your friend paying together?” she asked, glancing at Stiles who stood aside staring at the food through the glass.

Derek saw Stiles tense for a moment, a flash of anger and sadness darkening his eyes.

“Boyfriend,” Derek corrected before Stiles could lash out. “And yes, we’re paying together.”

“I’m sorry,” the barista said, offering Derek an apologetic smile. She bowed her head, processing their order and letting him pay.

Derek stepped aside, waiting for their coffees to be made. He stood beside Stiles, gently brushing his fingers against the palm of the young man’s hand before weaving them together and giving Stiles’ hand a gentle squeeze.

 

 

The next time it happened was at Erica’s birthday party.

She had organised a small picnic in their backyard and invited a few friends over to celebrate.

Boyd was over by the barbeque, wearing the ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron that Erica had gotten him as a joke and talking to Isaac as he cooked their lunch. Stiles was lingering by the corner of the house, talking to Lydia and Cora and trying to stay as far away from the party as he could. Scott was over in the far corner of the yard, watching over the kids as they played in the small sandpit. Erica was talking to a few of her college friends, the cascading waves of her blonde hair catching the light.

Derek was so happy to see her smile.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t realise that someone has stepped up beside him.

“How do you know the birthday girl?” the young woman asked.

Derek jumped, startled by her voice.

“I, um—I’m her guardian,” he explained.

“Oh,” the young woman said. She tucked a stray strand of brown hair behind her ear and held out a hand. “I’m Paige.”

“Derek,” he introduced himself, shaking her hand. “How do you know Erica?”

“We’ve had classes together since the first day of college,” Paige explained.

Derek felt her eyes roll over him.

She drew in a deep breath. “This is going to sound really forward and I’m sorry if it comes off wrong, but do you want to get a drink sometime?”

Derek’s heart skipped a beat.

“Uh, sorry. I can’t,” he answered, struggling to find the words. “You’re a lovely person, but I’m spoken for.”

“I’m sorry,” Paige apologised, her face flushed red.

As if on cue, Stiles walked over to Derek’s side, snuggling up to his side and burying his face in the curve of Derek’s neck with a sigh. Derek wound his hand around Stiles’ waist, holding him close.

Derek offered Paige a kind smile, his heart aching at the thought of how embarrassed the poor girl must have been.

Paige said something under her voice before hurrying off to join the others.

Derek turned and buried his face in the tousled mess of Stiles’ hair, gently pressing a kiss to the crown of his head.

“You alright?” he asked.

Stiles let out a quiet groan.

“Do you want to leave?”

Stiles shook his head. “I just want cuddles. And food.”

Derek couldn’t help but chuckle as he pressed another tender kiss to Stiles’ temple.

 

 

The next time it happened was when Derek took his nephew to the library. The second they stepped through the door, Corey let go of Derek’s hand and ran to the corner of the library where the children’s picture books were stacked.

Stiles chased after him, letting the boy pull out a picture book and hand it to Stiles. Stiles sat down on the lime green couch, helping Corey clamber up next to him as he opened the book and began to read to the boy.

Derek couldn’t help but smile. The boy was so much like his mother; he had Laura’s smile, her enthusiasm, and the sweet charm that could win over anyone. He paused for a moment, a smile playing at the corners of his lips as he watched Corey curl up against Stiles’ side and listened to him read.

He tore his eyes away from them and wandered through the shelves, picking out a few books for himself and a coupe he knew Stiles had been looking for.

He was crouched before one of the shelves, looking for the next book in the series Stiles had been reading lately, when one of the librarians walked over to him.

“Can I help you look for something?” she asked, her voice sweet.

Derek looked up, offering her a kind smile. “No, thank you. I’m alright.”

She lingered for a moment, toying with a loose strand of dark hair. “Do you have a woman in your life?”

“No,” Derek admitted, rising to his feet. He glanced over her shoulder to where Stiles sat on the couch, waiting for Corey to bring him another book.

Stiles met his gaze, his dark eyes filled with pain as he dropped his head. He was done fighting, done trying to step in when people assumed they were only friends, done trying to deny the fact that Derek was a good-looking man and women would flirt with him wherever they went.

Derek knew that Stiles had gotten it in his head that he wasn’t good enough for Derek, that Derek could do better than him. But, for Derek, there wasn’t any better. He didn’t want anyone else; he wanted Stiles.

Derek looked at the librarian. “But I do have a man in my life.”

“Oh,” the woman said. She stammered as she said something under her breath and turned to walk away.

Derek picked out a couple more books before he made his way over to the children’s section, picking up a few more books that Corey brought over to him and adding them to the growing pile of books.

“You ready to go?” Stiles muttered as he rose from the couch.

Derek reached out for him, setting his hands on Stiles’ hips as he pulled him close, enveloping him in his warmth. He lifted one hand to Stiles’ face, sliding a finger under his chin and urging him to look up.

“I love you,” Derek whispered, staring deep into Stiles’ eyes and hoping that Stiles knew how much he meant it.

Stiles met his gaze. His eyes caught the light that streamed through the large windows, making them shimmer like pools of gold. “I love you too.”

Derek craned his neck, bringing his lips to Stiles’ and kissing him, tender and lovingly.

Stiles let out a soft sigh as he melted into Derek’s warmth. He wrapped his arm around Derek’s chest, holding him close.

There was a gentle tug at the hem of Derek’s jacket.

He drew back from the kiss and looked down.

Corey stared back at him with sweet brown eyes. His little fingers were wound around another book – one of the _Thomas the Tank Engine_ books. He held it up to Derek, looking at his uncle pleadingly.

Derek let out a soft chuckle.

He caved. “Okay, but that’s the last one, we can get more next time we come, okay?”

“Okay,” Corey chirped, setting the book on top of the pile before walking back to the shelves to make note of which books he wanted for next time.

Stiles let out a soft laugh as he pulled away from Derek.

“Come on, let’s get these books and go to the park,” he said. “What do you say, Cor? Should we go get ice-cream at the park?”

Corey eyes lit up as he nodded excitedly. He stepped away from the shelves, reaching a hand out to Stiles.

“You just want to load him full of sugar before we hand him off to Laura, don’t you?” Derek said, picking up the pile of books.

“I’d be lying if I said no,” Stiles teased, a mischievous smirk lifting his lips as he took the boy’s hand in his.

 

 

The next time it happened was one Derek would never forget.

He had dropped into a florist to pick up some flowers for Stiles on his way home. He had gone in expecting to just get roses, but a colourful bouquet caught his eyes. It was full of stargazer lilies, red roses, lavender carnations, red alstroemeria, purple double lisianthus, purple asters, and lush greens.

The florist came over to his side, her long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail that swayed as she tilted her head slightly and smiled.

“Can I help you?” she asked.

“Could I grab this one?” Derek asked, pointing at the colourful bouquet.

“Sure,” the woman said.

She grabbed a small towel and lifted the flowers out of the bucket of water. She carried them over to the counter and laid them down on a piece of plastic. She wrapped the flowers in a clear piece of plastic and then a piece of lilac paper before wrapping a crimson red ribbon around it and tying it into a bow.

“Who’s the lucky woman?” the florist asked as Derek paid.

“Man actually,” Derek corrected.

“Oh,” was all the woman said, the sweetness dropping from her voice. Her cold blue eyes rolled over him as her face twisted in disgust.

It felt as if she had shoved a dagger into his chest. He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat, trying to hold his composure as he thanked the woman, collected the flowers, and left the store.

As he stepped into the fresh air, he felt tears prick his eyes. He drew in deep breaths, fighting back the tears as he made his way down the street.

What did he care what she thought? What could she possibly know about him? But, somehow, that one word had torn through his defences.

He tightened his grip around the flowers as he walked home, the feelings of shame and sadness heavy in his chest.

 

 

It shocked him the day that a stranger got it right.

It was July, and the heat of Summer had begun to set in. Stiles and Derek had gone for a walk to get some fresh air, walking side by side down the trail that lead through the reserve. The leaves overhead swayed in the breeze, the shadows dancing across the ground.

They talked quietly to one another, their fingers lightly brushing against each other as they walked.

Derek’s eyes wandered across the park to where an elderly woman slowly hobbled down the path, her knees shaking as she walked.

She collapsed to the ground.

Derek and Stiles rushed over to her side, steadying her as they sat her upright and helped her lean back against a tree.

“Stiles, can you go to the kiosk in the parking lot and get some water?” Derek asked.

Stiles nodded and hurried off down the familiar track.

“I’m fine, dear,” the old lady said dismissively, gently patting Derek’s hand.

Derek noticed the way her hands shook, her lips quivering and her eyes unfocused.

“Even someone as young as yourself needs to take a break every now and then,” Derek said softly, his hand still resting on her shoulder to steady her. “Especially in the heat.”

The woman let out a soft chuckle. “You’re a sweetie. The two of you make a nice couple.”

“Actually, he’s my—” Derek stopped himself, his eyes widening as he realised that he didn’t need to correct her. “Sorry, I’m just used to people thinking he’s only a friend.”

The lady smiled, her weary face creasing as she looked up at Derek. “How long have you been together?”

“Five years,” Derek answered.

“Aw,” she cooed. “Are you married yet?”

“No,” Derek said, a soft blush colouring his cheeks. He looked down the track, making sure Stiles wasn’t there before he admitted, “Actually, I was taking him out to the lookout to propose.”

The woman’s eyes grew teary as she looked at Derek with pride. “Oh, sweetie. I’m so sorry you had to stop for me. I’m fine, honestly, you don’t have to worry about me.”

“Too bad,” Derek said softly, smiling at the woman. “There’s no way either of us would walk away from you.”

He heard the pebbles of the track crunch under Stiles’ shoes as the young man came jogging back to them, a bottle of water in one hand. He skidded to a halt beside Derek, crouching down beside them as he cracked open the lid and held the bottle out of the woman.

She thanked him and took a sip of the water.

“Would you like a lift somewhere?” Stiles offered.

“I’m fine,” the woman tried to reassure them.

“Let us take you home,” Derek pleaded.

The woman reluctantly agreed, letting the two young men help her to her feet and escort her back to the parking lot. Along the way, she explained that she was on her way to see her grandson for his birthday and was cutting through the reserve to get to her daughter’s house sooner.

Derek helped her into the passenger’s seat of the four-wheel-drive before sliding into the driver’s seat. The woman gave directions to her daughter’s house.

The young woman was waiting on the porch when they pulled up, her brow furrowed in confusion.

Derek jumped out of the driver’s seat and stepped around to help the elderly woman out of the car. She was still shaky on her feet as he helped her walk over to her daughter’s side.

Her daughter thanked him as she took her mother’s arm.

The elderly woman gently patted Derek’s hand with her withered one.

“Good luck, love,” she said softly. “And don’t worry, I don’t have a doubt in the world that he won’t say yes.”

Derek couldn’t help but smile as he farewelled the woman, making his way back over to the car where Stiles was waiting for him. Derek paused for a moment, just looking at the young man; his tousled brown hair, the dark depths of his eyes, the scattered moles that charted constellations across his skin, the dimples in his cheeks when he smiled.

Derek was lost in his thoughts as he walked over to Stiles’ side and kissed his cheek, wondering how he got so lucky to have him in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Five Times Stiles Saved Derek From Unwanted Advances and One Time Derek Saved Himself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468265) by [EvanesDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust)




End file.
